There Once Were Pirates
by bellmaree
Summary: A similar story format to my first Spring Awakening fic. The children, at seven years old, play pirates one day. Read and review!


**I started this two days ago (well, yesterday the twenty-ninth) during English class (which I share with myjunkismoritz), and I got caught up in business last night and didn't get a chance to finish. Sort of drabbles, but they connect. I wanted to do something like this with the pairings again, soooo.... enjoy!~ **

* * *

"Arrr! Surrender now, ye scallywags, or else you die!" Ilse growled, the words coming out of her mouth oddly, sounding weird in her seven-year-old voice. An even girlier, higher voice wobbled, "Die?" Ilse swaggered closer to Anna, her overlarge boots dragging across the floor. Her sword was held straight out, the tip brushing the inside of Anna's looped braid. "Aye, death," Ilse glared, baring her teeth in a wicked grin (or rather, as wicked as a girl with two pigtails could be), to which Anna whimpered, "Georg!" running to hide behind him, his arm reflexively moving back to touch her, to assure her he would be there.

Moritz leapt triumphantly from the group of children facing Decorated Pirate Ilse, challenging her with a sword remarkably like hers in his hand. "Dread Pirate Neumann, I shall take you, and I shall be victorious!" he shouted dramatically, waving his arms like a madman. Feigning shock, Ilse opened her mouth wide, then snapped into a grin, barrel-rolling and pinning her best friend to the ground. "Will you really?" she whispered, eyes wild and staring straight at him. "You know I will, Dread Pirate- I'm the swashbuckler Stiefel."

In the back of the group where nobody paid any attention, Wendla was sharpening her swordsgirlship, crashing her fake sword loudly against Melchior's. She easily and strategically parried each of his gentle thrusts. "You're not trying, Melchi!" she shouted with a tinge of whine. Taking a heavy step forward, she thrust her good rapier harder towards his chest. He blocked it with a quick reflex and Wendla burst into a grin. "You're doing- Wendla!" Melchior made a face as his friend tagged him on the arm, giggling. Both swords were left lying on the grass as she ran away, Melchior tight on her heels, arms outstretched.

Looking down at everyone, Thea stood up on the top of the hill, sweeping her eyes over everyone as they passed her periphery into her full line of vision. She must have looked as golden as possible, her hands on her hips, her sword tucked into her belt, with the deep shadows cast into the grass green of the hill. A halo echoed the not-obvious golden undertones of her stick-straight brown hair, and she called for Martha to come look with her. "It's really pretty." Martha looked up from her inspection of a ladybird she held, and it flew away. She frowned and scowled at Thea, stomping up the hill to join her.

"Hänschen, no. Hänschen- Hänschen!" Ernst had to repeat himself over three times just to get Hänschen to even know that he needed to get off his legs. "You've captured me, I got it," he whimpered, struggling with futility to pull his legs out from under the slightly bigger and stronger seven-year-old. Ernst's eyes were wide, and he dug his wooden sword into the ground to help him pull out, but no luck. "Ernst, calm down, am I really hurting you?" "Well, no, but it's uncomf-" "Exactly. Get used to it," the blonde said, snickering as he stood up and pulled Ernst up with him, startling the darker-haired boy, who wobbled and fell to his knees. "Good going, Ernst."

Biting his lip, Otto felt a tad left out, all he had to his name being a rag and a bronze ring. "Hey, everyone!" he shouted, trying to keep his voice a little lower than usual- his outdoor voice being way too loud even now, and they WERE out of doors. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, their faces displaying no sign of real emotion, just wonderment and confusion. "Let's plunder the village!" he pointed with an opened fist to one of the children's house. He laughed as the others screamed in true pirate fashion and leapt away, bounding along behind them as they all joined forces, merging their duos and splitting open their little worlds to yell and giggle and run all the way back home for a snack.

* * *

**Don't forget to R and R! Thanks to you if you have before, and feel free to browse and comment my other stories, too. The praise and constructive criticism is what keeps these going. 3 always!**

* * *


End file.
